Not Again!?!
by Otaku-Li
Summary: Oh no! Lavos is back! And even stronger! How will Crono, Marle, and Lucca ever save the world...AGAIN?
1. Lavos strikes again!

Chrono Trigger-Not Again!!!!  
  
Written by :Otaku-Li (Otaku-Li@Otakumail.com)  
  
2-28-02  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Chrono Trigger ~thank god~. Squaresoft owns them. Also all the other Chrono Trigger related things don't belong to me either.  
  
NOTES: I just figured that I should just write this because I was grounded and was told to stay in my room (Parent teacher conferences). Since I'm really bored out of my mind, I decided to write this. This is my first fic; so if I made any mistakes, write it down on the review. By the way, this chapter is kind of short. The second chapter is coming out later.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lavos strikes again  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1005 AD (Chrono's house)  
  
Crono lies on top of the bed in his room. "Crono!" yelled Crono's mom.  
  
"You've got visitors!" yelled Crono's mom again while cooking downstairs.  
  
A moment later, Marle, and Lucca arrived up the stairs into Crono's room. And you guessed what Marle's gonna do- "CRONO!!!!!" yelled Marle as she threw her arms around Crono.  
  
"It's been so many years, Crono. I hate to admit it, but I kinda miss the old times. All of us fighting monsters together as a team." Said Lucca.  
  
"Yeah, I do also." Agreed Marle  
  
"Aren't you guys going to the fair?" says mom.  
  
"Oh yeah! Let's check out the fair, Crono!" said Marle. So they went outside to the fair.  
  
"Hey look! Remember this place?" yelled Marle, "There's where I disappeared when I stepped on the telepod." She stepped up to the place to examine it for a couple of minutes. They then went to have fun betting on the races, beating up the rusty Gato, and played the hammer challenge.  
  
They had hours of fun when suddenly Lucca said, "Hey, you guys go and have fun. I gotta go and get ready to perform my new invention." She ran off to her invention. Crono and Marle followed but two muscular men didn't let them through. For the next 20 minutes, Marle kept on complaining about waiting too long and whined to buy some candy, but Crono just ignored her. Finally, 20 minutes have past and the two men let them through. The moment they got in, they gasped. Lucca and her father, Taban really scared the audience again. It was huge. It looks just like the old Epoch, but only about 4 times larger. Also, the other thing that was different about it was that it was that it's black, not white.  
  
"This here, ladies and gentlemen, is the new and improved Epoch. We call it the Epoch 2!" Introduced Taban "Made by me and my beautiful daughter Lucca! Unlike the old Epoch, Epoch 2 can carry up to 200,000 pounds, travel to even beyond the end of time and way before the Jurassic era! It also comes with real soft leather seats for 10, big fast engine, laser beams, missile launchers, a big screen TV, CD player, DVD player, cable, and a loud radio for personal comfort."  
  
Marle can't help but saying, "Cool, can I try?"  
  
"Um.we didn't successfully test the Epoch 2 yet. Testing it was what we're here to do right now." Said Lucca.  
  
"Fine, can I test it out, then?" asked Marle.  
  
Taban began whispering into Lucca's ears. But before Taban and Lucca had a chance to answer Marle, fire began to fall from the sky like rain! Everything the fire hit exploded into pieces.  
  
"Oh no! What do we do?!" yelled Marle.  
  
Everybody continued to run around screaming until Taban suggested, "Quickly, we got to go through time to save ourselves!"  
  
"But we didn't successfully try out the Epoch 2 yet!!" said Lucca.  
  
"We've got no choice, if we don't act now, we're going to die!!" yelled Taban.  
  
So they jumped into Epoch 2. "All systems on." Yelled Taban. "Begin energy transfer!" They began to rise up in the air and start moving in incredible speed and still increasing in speed. The fireballs hit the Epoch 2 numerous times.  
  
"Don't worry, the Epoch 2 has a very good shield. It is made out of a mixture of steel, titanium, and dream stone." Said Lucca.  
  
Everybody felt like they are being torn apart. But in time, they got used to it. After that, everything turned brighter, and brighter, and brighter as they went faster, and faster, and faster. Then, at the point when they can't go any faster and everything can't get any brighter, everything slowed down, and Epoch 2 descended to the ground. They jumped out of Epoch 2 to look around into a familiar land.... 


	2. Again?!

Chrono Trigger-Not Again! (Chapter 2)  
  
Written by : Otaku-Li (Otaku-Li@Otakumail.com)  
  
3-1-02  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Chrono Trigger characters or any Chrono Trigger related thing. Squaresoft owns them.  
  
NOTES: Okay, I admit it, my English and the details aren't that great in the last chapter, not as much as most of the other stories. I got a 75 and an 80 in English for god sake! Okay, I upgraded the last chapter, but in this chapter, I can't find much mistakes and my brain is "stuck" on writing more to this chapter. So if anybody has any idea's that I could add into this chapter, please E-mail me. And one more thing, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I hadn't gotten any good reviews so far (please do me this favor). Enjoy! ^_^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Again!?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2023 AD  
  
The land they stepped on is dark, dirty, and there is no living thing in sight just like it was when they first arrived at 2023 AD 5 years ago.  
  
"Hey! Isn't this horrible looking place 2023 AD?" asked Marle.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is! But we changed history, it's not supposed to look like this! It's supposed to be a place full of life and technology!" gasped Lucca.  
  
Nobody said a word for minutes. Then, finally Lucca said, "Hey! Remember the last time we came here, we used the factory computer to check out the history here!" So they went to the factory. When they arrived in the front of the computer.  
  
"Hey, there's the computer!" said Lucca.  
  
It took Lucca about an hour to repair and turn on the computer. While Lucca is still typing like crazy, Marle kept on complaining about waiting that long (as usual) but everybody ignored her.  
  
Then, finally Marle went up to the computer and said, "Hey cool, what does this button do?" she pushed the button and the computer screen opened up the history records popped up. It showed it was a fine day when suddenly it came dark. There is a hole in the ground and Lavos dug itself out. Fireballs shot up into the sky and crashed back onto the earth. The screen filled with static and is very unclear. When finally Crono, Marle, Lucca, and Taban could make out an image, everything lay in ruins; it became a dark horrible place. Afterwards, the screen shut off.  
  
"The computer just crashed." Declared Lucca.  
  
"I-I-Is that Lavos? Again?" gasped Marle.  
  
"Yeah it is" replied Lucca.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" screamed Marle, "Do you mean we have to save the world over AGAIN?!"  
  
"Yeah, because if we don't, how will we ever live back to our own time?" said Crono.  
  
"It's enough even for one person to battle a little monster, but we have to save the world TWICE?! I'm getting too old for this." Complained Marle.  
  
"But according to the history, we destroyed Lavos already. But when one Lavos is destroyed, another one is born. If it really did use a couple of years to absorb earth's energy, it couldn't have been strong enough to destroy the world." Confessed Lucca. "Wait a minute! Maybe every time a new Lavos is born, it might get even stronger than the last generation! It took the old Lavos about 77,000,001,600 years to absorb that kind of power from earth, but it only took the new Lavos about 5 years to become ever as strong as the old Lavos! So as we talk now, Lavos will gain more power and we will be too late to stop it! But if we travel back through time to stop it, we just might be able to give this world our chance. " 


	3. Going back through time.

Chrono Trigger- Not Again!?! (Chapter 3)  
  
Written by : Otaku-Li (Otaku-Li@Otakumail.com)  
  
3-1-02  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Chrono Trigger characters or any Chrono Trigger related things. Squaresoft owns them.  
  
NOTES: There goes two chapters. I'll just have to finish up the story. I know, I know. There are probably a lot of mistakes in the whole story, that's why I'm trying my hardest to correct them. If there are any mistakes that I didn't correct, please put it on the review! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Going Back Through Time  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Crono, Marle, and Lucca stepped into Epoch 2. "Come on dad, get on!" shouted Lucca.  
  
But Taban said "I'm not going. It's bad enough that I can't fight, but if I get hurt, I'll just get in your way, so I'll just stay here and explore around this area. It's just going to be alright." So he's going to stay there while the three go back in time and save the world(AN actually, I think Taban sounded like a coward).  
  
"All systems on! Begin energy transfer! Epoch 2 began to rise. Next, it began moving forward, start increasing speed. Everything start getting brighter. At the point when it can't get brighter or faster, they disappeared into 1000 AD.  
1999AD (Right after the old heroes defeat the old Lavos)  
"Luminaire!" yelled Crono as he gave Lavos his best attack.  
  
"Look! Lavos is getting weak! One more Antipode should do the trick!" suggested Marle. Marle and Lucca rose into the air and cast the deadly Antipode. Finally, Lavos is dead. It disappears as a new Lavos is born.  
  
Suddenly, The whole place became bright and Epoch 2 appeared out of nowhere. Crono, Marle, and Lucca stepped out of Epoch 2. Both groups became silent and looked like a combination of confusion and disbelief.  
  
Finally, Lucca decided to break the silence and said, "Um, we're from the future. But how come? How could there be two of us?" She took a couple of seconds to think about it.  
  
"OH! I get it, we are the group from the future and there must be a pair of us in the past too!" she finally answered. "Okay, we're from the future and you guys see that re-born Lavos? It is the next generation of Lavos and it will doom the world again. But every time Lavos is re-born, it gets even stronger. It took the old Lavos about 77,000,001,600 years to become that powerful, but this new Lavos took only 5 years to become even stronger than the old Lavos." Lucca stared into the old Crono, Marle, and herself to see that they are.... confused. She sighed and said, "Okay, lets just make this easier to understand. I MEAN TO DESTROY LAVOS BEFORE IT TRIES TO DESTROY THE WORLD AGAIN IN FIVE YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
They were silent again until the old Marle came up and said, "Um.ah.d-does this mean that we have to destroy lavos again?"  
  
"YES!!!" yelled Lucca at her loudest. Finally, she feels relieved as the old group finally faced Lavos in their fighting stance. Both the old and the new groups now join together and prepared to do a double Delta Force. They all rose into the air. They start to concentrate harder and harder. The new Lavos wasn't as strong as the old Lavos, so then; there was a sudden flash. Lavos is dead. The world is saved. After some 'goodbyes' and 'hope to see you again's, both groups went back to their times.  
  
1000 AD (Chrono's house)  
  
"So.I guess its goodbye.again." Said Marle sadly.  
  
"It really was like the old times wasn't it? Said Lucca.  
  
"It did feel like the old times. It was really fun saving the world again." Said Chrono as Marle went back to the castle and as Lucca went off to her own house. So another day has passed when finally Chrono jumped lazily onto his bed from saving the world.again.  
  
2023 AD  
  
Taban- Lucca, pick me up anytime now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
LoLz.I hope u guys got some laughs from that.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
